A Stolen Moment A lost scene
by ElizabethKSwann
Summary: Just a little stolen scene. Read and find out.


A Stolen Moment...A lost scene.   
  
Title: A Stolen Moment...A lost scene.  
  
Author: Lizzie  
  
Distribution: If you have a site you want it on there. Just ask me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters from 'Once and Again'. Cuz if I did Eli and Grace would have gotten together a long time ago.  
  
Rating: Its pretty tame. Nothing bad here.   
  
Summary: What if Grace never came in the house? And Eli went out to get her? A little Conversation between the Two.  
  
Spoilers: Not a whole lot. I don't think anyways.  
  
Feedback: Yes please. I need it. I crave it. And its what keeps me writing.  
  
Notes: At the moment this is only a Lost Scene. You never know with me I might want to write more later.  
  
Thanks: I would like to thank all the people that praise me. You guys are the ones that keep me writing. Cuz in my mind I suck bad... lol So this is for you.  
  
Eli looks from his Father to Lily. "Well, Do you want me to go out there and get her?" Lily turns to Eli. "Would you? She might need to talk to someone who's on her level so to say." Eli nods and pushes back from the table and gets up.   
  
He walks out of the house and goes around and out to the car. He opens the door and hops in. He looks straight ahead. "So......Wanna talk?" Grace shakes her head no.   
  
She wasn't in the mood to talk. And for once the person making her feel like crap wasn't Eli. She had actually allowed herself to like someone other than him. She had been crushed tonight when she had gone by Mr. Dimitri's house. Had everything really been in her head? She had thought he liked her back. Grace sniffles a bit. She had started crying the moment Jessie had gotten out of the car.  
  
Eli finally looked over at Grace. Just looking at her the way she was slumped in the seat and he could tell she had been crying. This was about something other than having to take Jessie to and from places. It broke him to see her like this. He hated when something was wrong with Grace.   
  
Grace wipes angrily at her eyes. "You know." She says in a low bitter voice. "I don't need you out here giving me pity."   
  
Eli just sits back getting comfy. "I'm not here to give you pity. I'm out here cuz what your Mom made for Dinner smells foul." He says in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Grace let a small sigh out as a small smile turned up her lips. Eli was watching her from the corner of his eye and he saw her face change and it made him smile.  
  
He glances over at her. The smile had faded and the tears were still rolling down her cheeks slowly. "Come on Grace...Talk to me."  
  
She looks over at him. She could see that he was really concerned about her. She takes a deep breath. "I fell in love." She whispers. "Or Infatuation. God Eli.....I thought there was something there. I thought he Loved me back." She closes her eyes for a brief second. "We shared this moment.. But he said.. He said.." She fumbles over her words not being able to get them out. She breaks down crying even more. "God Eli I made such an ass of myself." She sobs as she leans forward resting her head against the steering wheel.  
  
Eli takes a deep breath clearing his mind. He wanted to hurt the guy that had hurt Grace. He wanted to just rip him apart, but he had to stay cool and help Grace first. "That's how it was with Carla and I." He tells her.   
  
Grace sits back against the seat. "Really?" Her voice cracks as she speaks. "Eli.. How will the pain go away?"   
  
Eli licks his dry lips before he speaks. "Time. I know it sounds stupid. But time and surrounding yourself with people that make you feel better about yourself. You helped me through the Carla thing. I am here to help you through yours."   
  
Grace tilts her head so it lays on her shoulder and she smiles slightly. "Thanks Eli....." She never thought in a million years it would be Eli that would offer her help with something like this. But she was happy it would be him. Maybe now they could rebuild the special connection they had before.  
  
Eli reaches out. His fingers run over her cheek softly, then trail down over her shoulder and down her arm. Slowly over her elbow and down over her wrist. He stops at her hand. And he laces his fingers with hers. "We'll get through this." He whispers as they stare at their joined hands. And at that moment Grace knew everything would be ok.  
  
They sat like that in the silence for they don't know how long. But it was nice and simple. And it was a step towards closing one door and opening another. A moment that had and would change them forever.  
  
The End. 


End file.
